


It's not the end

by Isilloth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death Mentioned, Gen, Not everyone dies, Robert's Rebellion, Somebody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Elia receive help during sack of King's Landing.





	It's not the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/gifts).



"Your grace, they're coming!" terrified handmaiden shook her shoulder. She was sitting in dark room, only seemingly keeping calm. Internally she was falling apart, she was afraid of moving or speaking to not show her fear. She had to be strong, at least in this last moment.

"I know."

"We have to run! They'll kill you and your children if you stay."

"Where you want me to run, Harna? How far can I go before they corner me like hunted animal?"

"They won't get you! Everything is ready, your grace. We will sail to Dorne, you'll be save there. We have to hurry!" Woman clutched her arm and looked at her with desperation. "Think about your children!"

Elia thought of them. Their were the only thing that could make her act now. She was so tired of it, so tired.... But she had to stand up and go, in sake of her children, if not herself. She got up with difficulty, still weak after birth of Aegon, but she had to overcome it. She came out of room, supported by handmaiden.

"Let's go for children," she said looking nervously around the corridor. There were none, but she heard screaming and clang of weapons from other parts of castle. Not very distant, she thought. Jaws of fear clenched her gut. They were nearer and nearer.

"Brena and Arthe have already taken care of them, you grace. They're probably safe right now."

They hastened their pace. Elia started to limp, but she didn't want to delay. She couldn't, she felt breath of death on her shoulder. They went down the stairs, to small, secret harbor, where barge, which was about to take them to Dorne waited. It all was so unreal, so distant, like if happening to someone else. She remembered like few months ago her son was presented to the court, in arms of his father, and today? She slipped away from castle, where she supposed to rule.

“We don’t have much time, your grace, hurry up!” The servant almost dragged her in this last passage, not caring about her rank. Without her, she probably wouldn’t go so far, she move her feet with difficulty.

She felt cool air on her face when they went outside, but she saw fires. She heard sounds of the battle. City was falling.

“Elia! You’re here! I was afraid you wouldn’t manage to come here. We have to go!” Oberyn jumped to shore and took her in his arms. “I’m taking you to Dorne.”

“Where are children?” When she looked on his face she knew something was wrong.”Where are my children?”

“Rhaenys is waiting for you. We have to go, now.” He picked her up, ignoring her protests. Elia tried to get out of his strong embrance, but she was too weak. Always too weak. Too weak to keep her husband with her, to prevent rebellion, to protect her own son…

 

_Year later_

 

“Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, you said. Rather hand of the Usurper,” Elia had spoken first time since this man appeared in her brother’s palace. “You have audacity to present yourself like this in my presence.”

“King Robert is closest male relative to former king in Seven Kingdoms and his claims are justified also by rule of Conquer.” Arryn said calmly, with expressionless face.

Elia felt bigger and bigger hate for this man, but she couldn’t show her anger. She was better than this.

“Closest male relative… Because he ordered to kill or banish anyone with better claims? He killed my son and you expected me to pledge homage to him? To this murderer?” Elia stood up. “There is no law in Seven Kingdom which forbid woman to sit on the Iron Throne. And there is no rightful ruler but my daughter, Rhaenys of the house of Targaryen, first of her name.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read "A Song of Ice and Fire" some time ago, so I hope I didn't make any serious mistakes. I hope you'll like it.


End file.
